Snowflakes
by TacoBear101
Summary: Elsa and Anna are new students in Arendelle Middle School. They meet an friendly kid named Kyle but they don't know a VERY deep secret of his. (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Also, this is only my first story so please cut me some slack!) Frozen Modern AU [Elsa x OC] POV of OC. T for Language, romantic themes, and some violence.
1. First Impressions

It was a regular day. I had just stepped into my grade eight classroom when I noticed that one of the kids in my table group was gone. "Hey, where's Matt?" I asked

"Didn't you hear? He left early. Said he was going to visit Korea," One of my friends replied.

"He was a great kid. If you can tell him, tell him I said hi," I said with a chuckle. I sat in my seat. I thought to myself: Wait, shouldn't Mr. T put someone where Matt used to be? He was OCD about organization. He always fills in the empty seats by moving around the students. He cleared his throat

"Ok class, we have a new student joining us,"  
I looked up to see nobody there. He motioned for the new student to walk into the room. I heard some gasps so I looked around the room.

"She walked in through the out-door!" I heard one of my peers whisper to one of her friends. I rolled my eyes. My teacher was pretty strict about that. He gets a little angry at whoever walks in the out-door and vice versa. He would say something like "You've been here [insert number of months you've been here] now! You know what you did wrong." But there was none of that for the new student.

"Now, introduce yourself to the class," I widened my eyes a little. He seemed optimistic today. Not as grumpy as usual. Something was up. The petite girl stepped forward and looked around. I could see a bead of sweat race down her face. She looked uncomfortable. "M-my name's Elsa," she finally said through her nervousness.

She was gorgeous! Her skin was as pale as a piece of paper. Her platinum blonde hair made her a thousand times prettier. She had it in a single, long braid that rested on her left shoulder. And her eyes, oh her wonderful, blue eyes. I could get lost in them for days. My friends must've noticed me starring so one of them nudged me "Hey, bro, you've been starring at her for a while now. Your face also looks funny," he said as he nudged me with a small giggle.

"Oh shut up, Joseph," I tried to scold him but that gave him a hint that I found her attractive. "You think she's hot, huh?" Joseph asked with a grim smile as if he was planning something.

"No, she's beautiful,"

"But isn't that the same thing?"  
"No, I'll explain to you later," I turned back to face the front again. Elsa's eyes locked with mine. She grew even more uncomfortable. It was hard to notice. If I hadn't watched all those spy movies or cop shows, I would've guessed she was fine. I smiled at her to try to make her comfortable. The last thing I want in my class is a nervous wreck. It didn't seem to work so I winked at her. I winked at her! She blushed and giggled lightly. I could see Elsa crack a small grin. This one stayed on her face. She seemed more comfortable now. I was happy to know that because I had just realized that she might be placed in the seat in front of me, facing me and I'd be facing her. I fist pumped in my head and my smile grew bigger. As I turned to look at the empty seat in front of me, I saw at the corner of my eye that she winked at me. She winked back! I quickly turned back to face the blonde again. I could see her wave a little at me.

"Way to get all the ladies Kyle!" I heard one of my friends whisper to me. He nudged me

"Whatever," I said trying to play it cool. If I seem too desperate, Elsa might lose interest in me and that would be a bad thing, a VERY bad thing. Mr. T pointed to the seat in front of me and said "Sit in front of Kyle over there, he's a nice guy. He won't bite, at least, I don't think so," The class let out a small laugh as Elsa walked to her seat.

She placed her stuff on the table and sat down. "My name's Kyle and you're Elsa right?" I extended my hand out towards her for a hand shake. She extended her hand and shook my hand. Her skin felt cold but that was fine. "Nice to meet you, Kyle and yes, my name's Elsa," She let out a small giggle.

"Smooth, Kyle, very smooth," Joseph said loud enough that Elsa could hear him. Elsa let out another giggle. Finally hearing Elsa talk normally was amazing. Her voice was like a thousand angels singing their best. I bet if I were stressed, just hearing Elsa's voice would calm me down in 0.002 seconds. If not, maybe sooner.

"This is Joseph," I pointed to Joseph.

"He won't bite, at least I hope not," I joked a little with the petite young woman. I knew I had copied Mr. T's joke but I was fine with that.

"And that's Kenta," I pointed at the Asian with fluffy hair.

"Hai," Kenta said. I bet he was trying to be flirtatious with her.

"It was nice meeting your three. I'm looking forward to this school year we're about to have," The way she talked just seemed like she was a princess or something. As the morning announcements came on, the whole room fell silent. I looked down at my book that I was reading. I could barely see Elsa's precious face out of the corner of my eyes.

"So, what 'cha readin'?" Elsa asked.

"It's the umm..." I paused for a second "Sun Tzu: The Art of War"

"Cool," She seemed interested in the topic.

"We should really stop talking right now. It's kinda rude to talk now," I said with a slight frown on my face. After the announcements, our teacher dismissed us and we went to the classroom next door for English and Social Studies. We saw that the teacher was still doing something with his class so we stood there quietly.

"You have any siblings here, Elsa?" I turned to face Elsa sitting alone of the bench. She looked up

"Umm... Yea, she's in grade six. Her name's Anna," I helped myself to a seat beside her on the bench. I could see her try to hide a smile she also blushed when I sat down.

"You have any other friends in this school yet?" I asked trying to get a little deeper into her social life.

"Well, there's you and I don't know if those other kids at our table count as friends," She shifted her position to so it would be easier for her to look at me. Hey, I can't blame her for liking me. I was tall, I had gorgeous brown eyes. My hair was short and combed neatly to the side. I had an outstanding tan on my skin. I told everyone that it was just genetic. I grew up in the Philippines before moving here to Canada. I also had a very good build. Working out at cadets really comes in handy when trying to pick up some girls or something. I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted when the teacher said we could enter the classroom now. We were walking into the classroom when Elsa froze in her steps. She didn't know where to sit.

"You can sit anywhere you want if you were wondering," I headed for my usual seat. Front of the class in between Joseph and Jennifer. As I sat down, I noticed that our row was full. I looked at Joseph and gave him a small puppy eyes look. He knew what I meant. He got up and moved somewhere else. He didn't seem to mind because he sat down beside Jeric who was a good friend of ours. Elsa now had a seat to sit on. She quickly placed her books and what not on the desk and grabbed a seat. The teacher started to talk when he noticed that Elsa was here. He apparently wasn't informed about the new student.

"Hey, you're new," He said gesturing at Elsa to stand up.

"Y-yes, I am new," Elsa said nervously "My name's Elsa and your are?"

"Oh, my name's Mr. Spencer. I'll be your English, French, and Social Studies teacher for the rest of the year," Elsa sat back down. She must've seen my hand on the table. She reached for it and held it. I looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling her hands back "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Depends. Is there a space between 'girl' and 'friend'?" I asked jokingly. She thought there for a second. Jennifer "punched" me, if you could call it that, in the back. The punch didn't hurt, considering that she was pretty weak and didn't want to hurt me. I went along with it anyways. "Ow! What did you do that for?" I turned to look at Jennifer.

"You just made her nervous!" she whispered.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Elsa asked curiously. Jennifer raised her voice a little

"No! He's not my type!" Jen exclaimed. She turned to me "No offence,"

"None taken, likewise to you," I said reassuringly

"Ok then, so you're single right?" Elsa asked scooting closer to me.

"Single, ready to mingle!" I said jokingly. I heard a few students in the class giggle at that statement. "Why?"

"I was uh... wondering, if umm... N-never mind," She said turning away.

"No, no, no. It's ok. In fact, I was wondering. Do you have anyone to eat with during lunch? Because I have a group of friends who eat with me all the time," I asked. It was almost like I was asking her out.

"Well, Anna and I were planning on eating with each other but I guess I could eat with you guys," She blushed. "Can Anna come too?"

"Sure. She might not like the people there though..." I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked a little concerned "What could be so bad about them?"

"Well, they're not 'regular' people, per say. They make dark jokes and a lot of anti-jokes," I said a little uncomfortable of that statement. She might decide to not eat with us anymore. I was slapping myself mentally. Dammit Kyle! This was your one chance and you blew it! You blew it, man!

"No way! Anna and I absolutely LOVE anti-jokes!" I stared at her for a second or two. I was surprised. She seemed too classy and civilized to like those types of jokes. She was wearing a long dress. On it, there was an intricate snowflake pattern on it. She looked elegant and classy. Just how I like 'em.

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. Thanks!**


	2. Anti-Jokes

We just sat down on our picnic table outside. Elsa sat beside me. She a bit too close for comfort but hey, she looks amazing so I don't mind. Anna had just joined us. She had bright orange hair braided into two pigtails off the either side of her head. She had a single strand of white in the right one. She dyed her hair blonde but she must have put too much dye on that part so it didn't come back in that clump of hair just yet. She had a petite, slender frame. She was a little shorter than her sister. She had big, teal eyes. It almost looked like she had an eternal puppy-eyes look on her face. She wore a purple t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. She seemed more casual than Elsa. "So, how'd you meet Els, Kyle?" Anna asked with a smile as if I wouldn't answer.

"Funny story actually," I said with a chuckle. "Elsa was shaking like a leaf when she entered our classroom," Elsa blushed at that statement.

"I comforted her, well at least I hope I did, by using the ol' smile n' wink,"

"I also just so happen to be placed in front of Kyle," Elsa interrupted. I didn't mind though. Her voice was just amazing! "When we sit in our seats properly and look forward, we'd be looking right at each other,"

We started to eat our lunches when one of _those _people joined us. They were the anti-jokes people that I mentioned earlier. "Hey guys!" one of them said with a smile. He looked like he had a new joke to tell.

"Those are the anti-jokes people I was telling you about earlier," I told Elsa and Anna.

"Great! Mind if you tell us a joke?" Anna said. Although they don't know her, they started to tell one. I bet it was because of those eyes.

"What's the difference of a Lamborghini and a bucket of dead babies?" nobody answered. "I don't have a Lamborghini in my garage."

The whole table burst laughing. Except for me. I don't find anti-jokes funny anymore. I'm too civilized to find them funny. It was odd when I saw Elsa laughing at them though. She seemed like a princess but to know that she finds those types of jokes funny seems degrading towards her. But hey, people will be people.

"Didn't you find that funny, Kyle?" Anna asked.

"No, I think they're degrading towards the human race," I said.

"Did you like them _before_?" Elsa jumped in

"Yup. I was messed up a little," I turned to my friends. They had a look on their faces that said he was not messed up. "C'mon guys, we're all thinking it,"

They laughed. We continued eating our lunches then, the bell rang.

"Is lunch over? I still didn't finish my sandwich," Elsa said

"Don't worry, that's just the first bell. Lunch doesn't end for another 35 minutes," I said, looking at my watch.

"Grut, efter dis, wert do you gerys wernt to do?" Anna asked while her mouth was still full with a part of a sandwich.

"We've been playing Four Square a bunch, recently. But if you want, we can walk around or something," I looked around to check with my friends silently if it's ok with them. They shared a look with each other. I haven't seen that look before. They had smirks on their faces and were nodding at each other. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean, guys?" I asked because I was unsure of their looks.

"Oh, it nothing!" Joseph quickly replied.

"You sure? You seem to be planning something,"

"100% sure," Logan interrupted. He was pale like Elsa, but a bit darker. He had mid-length hair. Just about touching his ears. He was a fellow cadet with me even though he's a little scrawny. Just a little shorter and lighter than me. If I were to describe his build with one word, it would be twig. He's pretty light for his age. He had glasses that when worn a certain way, made him look like a total nerd, which in a way, he was. He also claimed he was ghetto even though he has a thousand dollar gaming computer and is a cadet. Becoming a cadet costs about $200.

I gave him a look that made him know I knew he was lying.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to leave now," stood up and walked away towards the field. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious he was planning something. When I turned back, it was only Elsa, Anna, and I left at the table.

"Well then," I said

"Well what?" Elsa asked

"Well, we're the only ones left at this table and I have no idea as to what to do," I checked my watch. It was only 12:17. We still had 17-ish minutes left in lunch. "Are you girls done eating?" I asked.

"Yup, we were just waiting for you to finish your conversation with your friends," Anna said throwing her sandwich bag into the trash can.

We all stood up and started to walk aimlessly around the school.

"Hey, about that Jennifer girl," Elsa asked. She seemed nervous.

"Yes?" I stopped. The two girls stopped half a step later. They turned simultaneously to face me. I could see visible nervousness in Elsa's body.

"Umm... Guys?" Anna seemed nervous as well. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"There's this girl in our class. Her name's Jennifer. I think Snowflake over here, is a bit jealous,"

"Snowflake, huh? I like it," Elsa approved of her new nickname. "What should I call you? Handsome? Dreamy? What?" Elsa said trying to change the subject.

"Anyways, who's this Jennifer girl?" Anna interrupted.

"Right, Snowflake thought she was my girlfriend. She's only my girl friend,"

"Wait, what?" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time.

"You see, there's a space between 'girl' and 'friend' in the latter. That means we're only friends,"

"Makes more sense now," Elsa said.

"What's 'latter'?" I thought Anna would know what latter means but turns out, she doesn't.

"Latter is the last thing in a list. For example: 'Eggs and ham'. Ham would be the latter because it's the last one in the list,"

"Ok, I get it now," Anna's expression went from a confused look to a happy look. She seems like a very happy girl. Elsa on the other hand, she seems pretty boring when you first meet her. Like I said before, she's like a princess. Anna's more like a toddler. She's always happy. I saw Elsa get uncomfortable again.

"What is it this time, beautiful?" I asked Elsa

"Well, there's something I need to get off my chest. I just want to know, would you-" Elsa was interrupted by the bell. We ran for the doors and finally got in. Anna made her way to her classroom but I lost Elsa in the rush of people. I opened up my locker and took my stuff. I saw Elsa in the corner of my eye talking to a girl in my class. She was whispering to her. I saw them see me looking at them and they both blushed and giggled. There's something in the air and I like it.


	3. Secrets

The bell rung and school was over. We put our chairs on our desks and left. I went to my locker and was met by Elsa.

"About earlier," she said. I could see her blush and look away "N-never mind,"

She turned away and walked away. I bit my lip. It was a nervous habit I developed over the years. I tried to quit it but I can't stop.

"What did you do this time, Kyle?" Jeric looked at me. He seemed to be ashamed of me. I guess he thought Elsa and I were dating. Silly, silly, Jeric. It's not official, yet.

"I did nothing. I swear!" I put my hands up as if I was surrendering.

"Are you sure? She seems pretty upset," He had a look of suspicion on his face. I set of running for Elsa. I split the crowds like a knife through butter. I went from a walk to a fast-walk. Eventually, I caught up to Elsa. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried to reach for her shoulder but I couldn't. I was standing there, in the middle of the hallway, frozen.

"What happened with Elsa?" Jeric finally caught up with me after my frantic walking through the crowd to get to Elsa.

"I-I couldn't do anything. I just froze there. I just let her slip out of my hands," I bit my lip. I bit my lip whenever I was stressed. "Hey, umm.. Can I tell you something?"

"Yea, sure. You're my best friend after all,"

"Ok, you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Umm... Sure?"

"Ok, good enough for me," I let out a sigh of relief knowing that my secrets won't get out into the public. "So, anyways, you might already know that Elsa and I share romantic feelings for each other,"

"Yea so?"

"Let me finish. Anyways, I'm going to ask her out tomorrow but I just can't,"

"Why not?" Jeric giggled at my statement. "You shy?"

"What?! Of course not!" I was angry at him for a few seconds. "I just can't. I'm part of a top-secret government project,"

"Holy crap. Legit?" Jeric's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's why I say 'Don't worry, I have friends in high places'. Anyways, this thing is called Operation: School yard. The CIA recruits cadets to basically gather information in today's youth. But don't worry, it's not personal information. It's just something like: current trends, current slang, and how they act," I tried to re-assure my best friend that there was nothing to be feared. "Oh yea, I also have these,"

I showed him my CIA badge and my gun. It's a Glock 17 9mm.

"You can carry this around with you at school?" He seemed concerned.

"Yes and no. No teachers know I have this. Also, If I get caught, I just show them my badge and tell them to keep shut or the real CIA comes and takes them to Gitmo,"

"Why Gitmo? Why not into their custody?"

"Just to keep their mouths shut. If I get compromised actually, I just get re stationed," I looked around to see if the room was tapped. I completely forgot about that. "That's why I moved from Weselton Middle. A kid with a big mouth was looking through my stuff when I was in gym class. He found my gun and reported it to the office,"

"Did they punish you?"

"Nope. I have at least one field supervisor with me at all times. They could be a teacher or another student. I just can't tell you who it is. Sometimes even I don't know," I let out a chuckle.

"That's pretty cool," My best friend seemed to be jealous.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" I had just stormed away from Kyle. I couldn't talk to him. "Elsa? Hello? Earth to Elsa, do you copy?" Anna giggled.

"Oh, shut up will you?" I was depressed that I couldn't talk to Kyle. He didn't even come after me! Can you believe that?

"What's wrong, Elsa? C'mon, you can tell my anything," Anna was always so nosey. Especially with my relationships. This one time, she followed me on a date. I caught her red-handed. She was hiding behind a bush. A bush I tell you! "Please, please, please..."

Anna's still saying 'please' I tried to shut her out. It worked. I'm always good at that. _Now I can think. _I thought to myself.

_Hmm... Why couldn't I talk to him?_

_He just seems so approachable. I bet he has a lot of dirt on everyone because I bet they tell him everything. _I mentally slapped myself _Stay on topic, Elsa._

By then Anna just gave up saying 'please' and left my room. I shut it behind her and locked it. _Now, I have the whole room to myself. I can think straighter, finally. _

I just couldn't keep my mind from thinking about Kyle. He's just so perfect! His hair is neat and short. Tall, dark, and handsome, I'd say. He smiles all the time. I read on the internet that the shyest people smile the brightest. Maybe he's shy. Maybe he instantly opened up to me when we first met because he was in love with me at first sight. Am I really that beautiful_? _I knew that our feelings were mutual. I kinda thought Kyle would be a dork at first. His sweater was always zipped up. But hey, it was only the first day that I was there. I bet he was just cold.

My mind re-ran the scenario multiple times trying to figure out why I couldn't talk to him. _Did I just freeze up because I was nervous? Nervous he'd say 'no'? _

I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend because he was taking so long to ask me. I guess he's still adjusting to me. He might ask me tomorrow. I just hope that he would.


	4. Comptetition

The next day, instead of wearing the usual t-shirt, jeans, and zipped up hoodie, I decided to do something different. I was trying to get Elsa to talk to me after what happened yesterday. I scanned my closet for a nice outfit. I pulled out a white dress shirt with stripes, a black tie, and a new pair of black jeans. I also made sure to keep my hair extra neat today. I also grabbed my favorite fedora from my desk and put it on my head at an angle. It seemed fine to me. Since I decided that I was going to not zip up my hoodie today, I left my holster with my gun in it, badge, and other CIA stuff at home. It was a nice area after all. I doubt a guy with a gun would barge into the school randomly.

"Kyle! Time to go to school!" My mom called from down the stairs

"Coming!" I put on my hoodie and adjusted my tie just I practically leaped down the stairs.

"What's with the tie?" my little brother said

"Nothing. Just felt like wearing one today," I lied I grabbed my bag and tossed it onto my shoulder as I ran out the door. I went over a checklist that I went over while walking to school. _Books? Check. Lunch? Check. Wallet? Check. Pants zipped? Check._ I don't know why that's a part of my list. I guess I sometimes forget that my fly is down not like it ever happened or anything.

I groggily got out of bed, my mind still on Kyle. I just poked at my breakfast and barely ate it.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" Anna seemed to know what I was feeling

"Oh, it's nothing," I was a bad liar and I knew it.

"C'mon Elsy welsy! What's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" I basically stabbed my fork into the table. I headed upstairs to get changed and ready for school. I don't feel great today so I threw on a purple t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and some jeans. I got my stuff for school ready then left the house. Usually, Anna and I walked to school together. But, not this time. I could use some time to think about my situation. Just when I was about to cross the street, I saw Kyle and his little brother. Kyle looked different today. There's just something up and I don't know what. My God! Is he wearing a tie?! A tie!? I saw the wind blow his tie up over his shoulder. It _is _a tie! Why's he wearing a tie? Is he going to ask someone out? Is it me? My mind was filled instantly with questions.

"Watch it, kid!" I accidentally walked into a tall, dark man. I don't mean dark as in skin tone dark I mean dark as in shady dark. When I walked into him there was something hard. It was metallic, almost.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"That's fine, kid. Just watch where you're going ok?" He ruffled my hair.

"O-ok, mister," I walked into the school when I saw Kyle walking down the hallway. He was walking fast. It looked like he wanted to get away from something or somebody. I ran up to Kyle. "Hey!" I was running down the halls.

"Hey, Snowflake!" He turned around and opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him. Not one of those friend hugs like one arm over shoulder, one arm under shoulder. I mean, his arms were both around my torso and my arms were around his neck. It was like a scene from a movie.

"Wow. You l-look..." I had a loss of words

"Do you like it?" He seemed nervous

"O-of course!" I took his fedora from his head and out it on. We shared a giggle. We walked down the hallway hand-in-hand, almost like we're getting married.

"Hey, isn't that Kyle's hat?" Jeric asked Elsa, point to my hat

"No, it's Obama's" I said sarcastically

"Awesome! How'd you meet Obama?"

"I can't tell if you're joking or if you're actually that stupid, no offence,"

"I'm joking!" He chuckled

Elsa and I walked down the hallway to our lockers. Just by coincidence, our lockers were side-by-side.

"Hi, Kyle!" I turned around to see it was Jennifer that was talking to my not yet official boyfriend. She was waving at Kyle.

"Hi," Kyle turned around and waved

"So, are you two dating?" Jennifer asked. Kyle and I looked at each other

"Umm... No, Kyle and I are not dating," I jumped in

"You hesitated,"

"What? No I didn't!" I gave her a playful punch on the arm

"Owie!" Jennifer cried in pain. I panicked

"You're so weak, Jen!" Kyle teased her

"I am not weak!" Jennifer protested. I calmed down now knowing that I didn't actually 'hurt' her. She walked to her locker.

"Is Jen your ex or something? She seems to be comfortable with you,"

"Oh, no, we never even thought of dating! Well, at least I did. I'm not so sure about her," He said. "Listen, about yesterday, I was thinking-" The bell interrupted us again. Damn, I hate that bell. I just hoped that Jennifer wouldn't be any competition for me.

**Tell me what you think about the story so far! Do you guys like it better if I just stayed with one PoV or switch between Kyle and Elsa? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm kind of busy right now with graduation coming up (yay!)**


	5. Valour in the Face of the Enemy

**Some violence and foul language in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised**

The day was going by slowly. I checked my watch. _11:30, almost lunch_. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. All I could remember was something about French verbs and a test. I was too busy thinking about Elsa.

After what felt like an eternity of just sitting there, thinking about Elsa, I checked my watch. _11:35?! How that can't be right! _I checked the clock on the wall, it was really was 11:35. I heard three loud bangs. The whole class went silent.

"Everyone, go under your desks!" everyone shared a confused look "Get under your desks!"

While the teacher was saying that, he put us some construction paper on the windows of the doors of the class room. He shut the lights, blinds, and locked the doors.

"What's going on?" Elsa poked me from under the desk. I was still sitting in my chair while everyone else was underneath their desks. There was another bang. This time it was louder.

"Everyone be quiet," The teacher said in a loud whisper. I could hear someone cry a soft cry. It was Elsa.

"What's going on, Kyle?" Elsa was sobbing her eyes out. "Tell me!"

"Shush!" I stood up from my desk

"Kyle, what are you doing? Get under your desk NOW!" Mr. S stood up and grabbed me "Are you crazy? You'll die if you don't hide!"

"What's that sound anyways?" A student said

"Gunshots. Sounds like a pistol or a .22 caliber rifle," I said. I took a wild guess. There was another loud bang. "I'm going to stop this bastard,"

"Be careful!" Elsa said as she wiped away a tear.

"I've been in worse," I looked around the class. Everyone was looking at me with a confused look. I took off the necklace I wore around my neck every day. It was made of silver and had the letter 'K' on it. "Here," I gave it to Elsa

"I want you to have this," I put it in her hands and hugged her tight. I stood up and headed towards the door. The doors, when locked, can be opened from the inside.

"Wait!" Elsa ran up to me "I just want you to know... I-I love you"

"Me too," The class went 'aww' when we had our brief exchange. We leaned in and kissed. It was the first kiss and maybe our last. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a school to save,"

I stormed out of the room and silently walked towards the loud sounds. It wasn't long before I came face-to-face with the man. He was tall and shady. He wore a long, black trench coat that looked like it could have more guns and ammunition in there. I reached into my sweater to draw my gun. _Crap! I left my gun at home! _A bead of sweat ran down my face. I could sense the tension between us. I knew he was there and he knew I was there. I put my hands up.

"Hey, don't hurt me! I'm just a kid trying to get through school," I got nervous. I thought about my class. We were near my classroom, just about ten to fifteen feet to the door. They could hear our conversation clearly.

"Don't worry kid, this will be really quick," He clicked the safety off. My heart was racing. He put his finger on the trigger.

"Wait!" I yelled "Since you're going to basically kill me now, can I at least know if there is another guy with a gun here?"

"Well, you're going to be dead in the next five minutes so, what the heck!" He let his guard down. _Perfect_. I thought.

"There are four more of us. We all have guns so even if you kill me, you won't get too far," His guard was still down. Luckily, he didn't notice me inching towards him. We were now five feet from each other starring at each other's cold eyes. "Now, back to work!"

He aimed his gun at me about to shoot.

"I'll give you five seconds to think about your life and what you've done. After that, you're dead. Ok?" I nodded.

"5..."

_Poor guy doesn't know what's coming._

"4..."

_He should just shoot me to be smart._

"3..."

_Here we go..._

"2..."

_Get ready..._

"1..."

"God save the Queen!" I yelled. _Bang, bang, bang! _

"Oh my god! He's dead!" I exclaimed. I started to cry.

"It's okay, Snowflake," Jennifer said as she patted my back

"Don't call me that!" I was basically yelling now "I don't want to be reminded of him! It's just too painful,"

The doorknob rattled. The room fell quiet. _This is it._ I thought. _This is how we die._ The door wouldn't budge. _Thank God!_ I spoke too soon. The doorknob was shot. The door swung open. It wasn't the gunman. It was Kyle! I stood up and ran to him arms wide.

"You're alive!" The whole class was standing and applauding. "We thought you were dead,"

"Well, I'm not, as you can see," Kyle always could seem to make a joke out of the most serious situations "I need to go. There's more of them,"

Kyle turned around and walked out the door gun in hand. "Oh, someone call 911 and say that there's been a shooting at Arendelle Middle School,"

I searched the school looking for the other for assailants. I finally found one of them wandering in the hallways of where I shot and killed his fallen comrade. He entered my class room. _Crap! I forgot to close the door! _H entered the room gun in hand and I could hear screams from the inside.

"Who did this?" He was waving his gun in the air looking to avenge his dead friend. He turned around to face me.

"You're looking at him," I drew my gun to him but I realized that I had run out of ammo. I dropped it and eyed down the man in front of me.

"This is going to be easy," He drew his gun on me aiming at my forehead "Don't worry kid, this will be quick and painless,"

"For you," I added

"What did you say, kid?" He was getting angry

"You heard me. You better drop the gun before things get, bloody," He didn't listen

"Listen, kid, get the fuck out of my way before I blow your brains all over your friends," He looked around to see fear in my peer's eyes. He looked at Elsa in particular. You could see her crying and trying not to watch. "Is this your girlfriend?" He still pointed his gun at me.

"Yes, yes she is,"

His radio came to life. The person on the other end was speaking a foreign language. It wasn't just one language. It was multiple languages. Clever people, these guys are.

"Get out of my way," He was going to shoot me then and there

"I'd rather not," I said with a calm voice. "How about you get out of here before I blow your brains out. If you have any that is,"

"You don't have a gun, jackass," A smirk grew on his face

"I don't need a gun to kill a person," That smirk on his face grew larger

"What are you gonna do? Slap me to death?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually. I'll take note of that," I said sarcastically. He put his finger on the trigger about to shoot. I kneed him in the groin. He bent forward just enough so I could elbow the back of his head. He was on the ground now. I picked up his gun and removed the magazine. He punched me and got up.

"Oh, you wanna dance? Let's dance," I said taking up a fighting stance

"So, you're going to tango with the tango, huh? Let's do this," He swung at me but missed. I landed a few punches into his stomach making him cough up blood a little.

"Weak," He smirked

"That was just the tip of the iceberg," He tackled me onto the ground. I landed hard. I couldn't get up just yet. I looked to me right to see the gun there. I picked it up and pointed it at him.

"Not so fast," He picked up the magazine on the ground that I unloaded earlier "You unloaded the gun, remember, retard?"

"There's one in the chamber," I said. I shot him in the chin. He fell onto the ground hard. I got up so check if he really was dead. I checked the entry wound and exit wound. The bullet went through the brain stem, temporal lobe, and the parietal lobe in that order. It was a kill shot indeed. "You know, they say that the first kill is often the hardest, I found it rather fun," I said as I examined the deceased man searching for ammunition.

"Wasn't the guy in the hallway your first kill?" Elsa asked

"Nope, not even close," I said "I'm with the CIA. I'm here to gather information about current trends for the director. Looks like someone wants to be 'fresh, hip, and square'" I jokingly said. "I better get going. There's three more,"

"Wait!" I had already made it half way through the door when Elsa ran up to me. She gave me a tight hug and kissed me "Be careful," She said.

"I will," I said with a smile trying to comfort her. "I'll be sitting next to you in class soon. I promise,"


	6. Mess With the Best, Die Like the Rest

I set out of my classroom. I headed towards the gym because I heard over the radio that they're doing something there. I peeked through the widow on the door. _Hmm... They're herding the students like animals! I must end this_. I took three deep breaths and checked my gun. It was loaded but only with 3 rounds. _Just enough to end all of this_

I burst through the door gun in hand.

"Crap! It's the kid that killed Jim!" One of them said. I assumed he was their leader

"That's me!" I said with pride

"You're gonna pay!" The big one said. He pointed his gun at me and prepared to fire. Luckily, I already drew my gun and fired. He lay there dead in front of my fellow students. I could hear one of them crying softly.

"It's going to be okay kid, I'm here to end this madness," I said with a comforting voice

"Would you look at this?" The one who I think is the leader said with a smirk "The kid's trying to be a hero! How cute is that?" He gestured the last henchman to attack me. This one didn't use a gun. I figured it was in a holster. Instead, he wielded a sword about 3 feet long. It was a katana. Slightly intimidated, I stepped back and almost tripped on the outstretched leg of a grade six student. The man lunged at me sword in hand. I knew I wasn't trained to counter this so I tried to keep sidestepping until I got a clear shot for him or until he got tired. The sword-wielding man finally got a clear shot on me. He took the opportunity. He hit my gun and the front of it was sliced clean off.

"Well then," I said looking at what was left of my gun. I tried to shoot it but nothing really happened. Just a click, a boom, then a bullet whizzing out to who knows where. I threw my gun aside and threw up my fists in a fighting stance. The bladed man dropped his sword.

"My enemy shall not use a weapon so neither do I," He bowed.

"Ah, so you're the honourable kind huh?" I threw a punch

"That's right," He ducked at my punch throwing one at me. He nailed me hard in the stomach. I fell to the ground in pain, clenching my stomach. "Pity, I saw potential in you. I thought your fight would last longer. Now, it's time to finish the job," He picked up his katana. He threw it above his head about to strike me.

"That's because the fight isn't over," I said kicking his legs so he would fall. I heard a small applause from the hostages. I took a bow then helped my opponent up. "Let's dance,"

"If you insist," He tried to kick me but missed. He threw a punch then I grabbed his arm. I gripped hard so he won't escape. He tried to break free but it kneed him. I elbowed his head while he was down. I fell to the ground unconscious. I heard footsteps from behind. I assumed it was one of the kids. I was wrong. I blacked out. I didn't know what happened. I awoke with a bag over my head sitting down. It was dark. I tried to get the bag off my head but my arms and legs were tied to the chair. The bag was violently removed from my head. I regained my senses quickly. I looked around the room. It was my classroom. I saw the terrified looks of my peers. I saw Elsa hiding under a desk with her friends. I just hope that she wouldn't get hurt. Nobody said a word. There was a shadow over me. I assumed that it was the person who tied me up here. He punched me hard. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head. He must be using brass knuckled.

"Now, you've defeated my men. Now, I will break you," He said smiling.

"I'll n-never break," I stuttered

"Everyone breaks. It just takes a matter of time," He had a sly grin on his face. He hit me again. This time it was in the stomach. I began to cough up blood. "You will tell me where you learned those skills. A child like you shouldn't know those moves,"

"I can only give you my name, rank, and serial number," I was hit again. "LAC Ky-" I was interrupted mid-sentence. I was hit again.

"Enough with that bullshit!" He flicked out his knife. "I want answers and I want them now!" He placed the blade against my neck.

"Over my dead body", I tried to make him more angry than he was now. I looked over at Elsa. I tried to tell her through my body language that everything will be alright. The man put his blade in his pocket. He walked around. Luckily, my hands were free from the ropes. They were loose but not completely free. I dove into his pocket where his knife might be. I took it and cut my rope free. The man pulled his gun out. It was a .45 Magnum revolver. I knew if he shot me in the head, my brains would be all over the place and I wouldn't feel anything. He pointed it at my head.

"You will tell me where you learned them," He pulled the hammer back

"No," I spat in his face. I heard Elsa make a small giggle even in the most serious situation. The man heard her. He walked up to the blonde and yanked her to her feet.

"Let go of me!" She tried to break free. The man turned to me.

"Is this your girlfriend? Surely you must love her," He pointed his gun at her head "Now, you WILL tell me where you learned them, or your girls' brains will be all over the room,"

"Don't tell him, Kyle!" Elsa managed to say

"I'll give you five seconds," he pressed the gun harder on Elsa's head "5..."

Silence.

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you, just don't hurt her!" He let go of Elsa and Elsa quickly stepped farther away from him. The man let down his guard. He walked towards me. _Bad move._ My hands were already free from the cutting of the rope. Knife in hand, I got up and stabbed the man. He fell to the ground. Still alive. I cut free my legs then walked crouched down beside him. "I'm with the CIA. You're under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon, possession of illegal weapons, and much more stuff,"

The man was still alive, bleeding out. I wanted him alive. Luckily, I got the blood stopped before it was too late. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. I you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the right I have just read to you?" I got a faint nod in response. "With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?"

"Y-yes actually," He barely could speak "Liberté pour le Québec!"

He died soon after.

**A/N I know its been a while but forgive me! School has been getting in the way of stuff. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
